The Confetti Strikes Back
by NachoManLance
Summary: Witness the return of an evil so powerful, that mankind cannot stop it....if you call can Lance a man, that is.


The Confetti Strikes Back, by NachoManLance  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story line, not the authors or the bag of confetti. Trust me, I wouldn't want it anyways...  
  
Witness the return of an evil so powerful, not even mankind can stop it... if you can call Lance a man, that is.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Here she comes..."  
  
The dark room began to shuffle with movement as unknown figures crept around for a hiding spot. No noise was made once the moving ceased. The windows and curtains were shut, blocking any moonlight that would reveal them. All was deathly silent....  
  
Outside, Lucia I. Legaia Tanaka stepped out of the bus with luggage in both of her hands. She gazed up at the large T2M Manor, and frowned at the sight of shut windows and an eerie silence. The bus rolled on, leaving her behind in the dust.  
  
Instincts taking over, Lucia walked as quietly as she could, up the stairs and to the front door. She placed her luggage quietly on the ground and dug through one of them. Seconds later she stood up, a laser gun in her hand.  
  
Lucia liked to keep prisoners when she's in her good moods, so she set the gun to 'stun' mode. She eyed the doorknob, gun raised at ready. She gripped it, and slowly, slowly turned it.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
"WAAHHH!!"  
  
ZAP!  
  
Sam fell with a loud 'thud' to the ground. As the rest of the T2M Clan released a large sweatdrop, Lucia held the smoking laser gun before her.  
  
"Wow, that couldn't have been planned better!"  
  
::::The next day::::  
  
The lounge was a war zone by the next morning. The clan celebrated Lucia's birthday all through the night, given that the booze seemed to be in reach to everybody, including the underaged, and...well, let's just say it went a little out of hand. Only Talon and Lance were the ones who were lucky and remained sober throughout the rest of the night. However, come the next day, they were very tired. And well,.... everyone else was still slumped over furniture in awkward positions. But we'll try to avoid getting into that.  
  
At noon sharp, Talon went to Lance's room and woke him up. It took some effort, but in the end he was up and (somewhat) awake.  
  
"I need you to do something." Talon said.  
  
"What is it?" Lance asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get some breakfast, since the food got quite used last night." Talon sighed, "Anyway, can you start cleaning the place until I get back?"  
  
"Sure," Lance yawned, "No sweat.....ish."  
  
No sweat, indeed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Before we continue, the narrator would like to set something straight.  
  
Last we left off, Lance was battling it out with a small bag of harmless confetti. Naturally, the confetti won. You may have heard of it before, it was told in the story titled "Happy Fscking New Year, Indeed.". In fact, the author had a nerve to change the title to "Attack of the Killer Confetti." or "A Stroke of Random.". Or, he thought, he could title it "What Should I Title This? Happy Fscking New Year, Indeed, Attack Of The Killer Confetti, or A Stroke Of Random?".  
  
Or, he could've just made a poll. It's quite faster.  
  
The point is, this is a direct sequel to the story. If you want more info, backup information, or you just wanna get away from this story immediately, I would suggest you read the first one. If not, you're a true friend. Read on....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Five minutes later, he was out of bed and prepared himself for the long day ahead of him. The soda was gone, the coffee tasted nasty, so he set himself up with a cup of hot chocolate instead. A few sips later and he surveyed the battlegrounds.  
  
He wished he hadn't.  
  
Normally, the narrator would describe the chaos in the room. But since this is supposed to be a short story (Plus the author is rushing this), it is suggested that you use your imagination. So there.  
  
With all descriptive effort cast aside, Lance weaved his way through trash and knocked out bodies to the other side of the room, where he collected the broom and dustbin. Again, he surveyed the room. Again, the narrator failed to describe or emphasize the status of the room. Again, the narrator urges the readers to use their imagination.  
  
After a few moments of thought, he dropped the broom and dustbin, deciding that he should go ahead and buy that leaf blower thats on sale. He cut across the hallway and into the kitchen, hoping to find some coupons that could in any way help with a purchase. Then, he saw it.   
  
It was there in plain sight. It was there, on top of the fridge, staring over him with an aura of evil and destruction surrounding it. It's menacing laughter brought fear into the heart of the 15 year old staring at it with wide, astonishing eyes.  
  
It was an unopened bag of confetti. And it had a mouth.   
  
"You!!" Lance shouted.  
  
"Yes," came the answer, "It is I, your worst enemy!"  
  
The bag of confetti jumped off the fridge, flipped three times, landed perfectly on the counter next to Lance, and puffed out it's chest (bag).  
  
"I," it said evilly, "am Confetto! Dr. Confetto!" Bursts of confetti fired into the air behind him and littered the counter in his almighty glory.  
  
"So, you came back for a piece of this?" Lance motioned his skinny, weak body which wasn't exactly something to be proud of.  
  
"I came back for vengeance!" Dr. Confetto exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Lance shrugged, "I had to do what I had to do."  
  
"You destroyed me with a Fire Cannon!"  
  
"Hey, Taro wasn't so mad over it. I fixed it eventually...."  
  
Dr. Confetto growled. "Baka! I will kill you with all the confetti I possess!"  
  
"Will someone please shut up over there?" grunted a voice from the lounge, similar to Taro's.  
  
Dr. Confetto froze in his spot for a few seconds before calming down.  
  
"Fine," he whispered, "We'll take this outside."  
  
Lance and Dr Confetto walked (an flopped) to the front door. Lance opened the door to let him out.  
  
"Thank you." Dr. Confetto said nicely as he stepped outside. Son after, Lance shut the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Well, that went fairly easy." he said airily to himself.  
  
The door smacked open, knocking Lance down to the floor. He turned to see Dr. Confetto, all puffed out and angry for such a little guy....  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Sorry.  
  
"Anyway," said Dr. Confetto, "I've come back to kill you!"  
  
"Oh for the hatred of gods both ancient and horrible, what're YOU doing here?" Lance exclaimed, standing himself up.  
  
"I just said..."  
  
"No, not like that!" he yelled, "I mean, why do you have to keep showing up all of a sudden?"  
  
"Hey, we both signed contracts to be in this story. It was more costly than you think."  
  
"Costly, shmostly!" He's not talking now, is he? I tore up all of our old contracts. So get used to your new role as Official Boot Licker, it's gonna be a LOOOONG adventure!"  
  
Let me ask you a tangential philosophical question.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
If a contract is torn up and several fraudulent copies were made in the meantime, does Lance cry?  
  
....  
  
"He does."  
  
::::ten minutes later::::  
  
"Stupid confetti.....*sniff sniff*"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you all enjoyed! It sounds like Douglass Adams, I know, but for a good reason! Starting today I have completed the whole series, making me a new Hitchhiker's Guide Geek! Muahahahahahaah!!!!!!!!!  
  
R/R please! 


End file.
